fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Incarnations
Incarnations is a roguelike RPG heavily inspired by Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth and the Etrian Odyssey series. Like most umbrella games, it features an Author Appeal roster. Story The game's story follows the exploits of a large cast of heroes and ruffians alike who, after being torn from their stories, band together to delve into their distorted worlds of origin, stopping their former allies and longtime enemies from abusing the bridges between worlds to wreak havoc and destruction, all the while trying to discover what cataclysmic event caused their worlds to get pulled together in the first place. A more in-depth description of the story can be found here! Gameplay The game follows a party of up to five characters from various forms of fictional media inside of a sprawling labyrinth. The player has to guide them through the labyrinth and into its deepest floors while fending off powerful monsters. Exploring the Labyrinth General Information When outside of combat, most of the gameplay consists of exploring maze-like Labyrinths. This maze is viewed from a first-person perspective, and most of its detail comes from descriptive events. Certain points on the map can be used for gathering resources, while others are events that can rejuvenate the party. However, an accurate map of the maze is not automatically recorded. It is up to the player to build their map as they progress through each floor, adding notes for helpful events or secret passages. F.O.E.s F.O.E.s are powerful enemies that, rather than being encountered randomly, exist on the map itself. They are incredibly powerful, but by being careful, the player can avoid having to confront them in battle. Defeating one will always yield rare items. Battling Enemies General Information While exploring, an indicator at the bottom-right corner of the screen will slowly change color, indicating how close the player is to the next enemy encounter. Once it's red, they will soon enter a random encounter with monsters. Combat is turn-based, and players can command Fighters to Attack, Guard, use Skills or Items, or attempt to Flee the battle. There are two "rows" in combat - the front row, and the back row. Back-row fighters get damage penalties to their melee attacks, but also take less damage from enemies' melee attacks. Three fighters can be in one row at any time, but the player's party can only be five characters maximum, so there will always be at least one empty slot. Certain skill effects, like Zer0's Decepti0n and Rydia's Summon Eidolon, can fill empty slots with computer-controlled allies for a single battle. Story events sometimes also add a computer-controlled character to the party, but they do not fill the sixth slot. Boosted Upon hitting an enemy with an element that they are vulnerable to or obtaining a critical hit, the attacker becomes Boosted. Boosted characters act at the very start of the turn and can use any skill (except Combo Attacks) they know without spending any HP or SP. Enemies can also become Boosted by exploiting party members' weaknesses, however! Leader Abilities When setting up a party, a party member must be designated as the party's Leader. The Leader gains the temporary privilege of wielding their Leader ability - a special passive boon that affects all party members. Your Leader also determines miscellaneous minor details, such as which character appears on the victory screen after battle, or which character participates the most in cutscenes. Combo Attacks Each character has a Combo Meter which charges as combat progresses. When it is full, they gain access to use Combo Attacks - attacks that combines the user's ability with another party member's to change the balance of the fight. Some dish out massive damage, while others empower allies with unique effects. Players are encouraged to try different combinations of heroes to discover them all. It should be noted, however, that Combo Attacks drain SP from both users. Character Growth Stats Each character possesses five stats: Strength, Vitality, Magic, Agility, and Luck. Strength affects the power of physical attacks and physical skills. Vitality affects defense and maximum HP. Magic affects maximum SP and the power of magical attacks. Agility affects turn order, hit rate, and evasion rate. Luck affects critical hit rate and fortune in labyrinth events. These stats rise upon leveling up. Leveling Up Winning battles and completing quests will grant characters Experience Points, or XP. Once they've gained a set amount of XP, a character will gain a level. Every time a character levels up, they will gain eight points in their stats. Five of these points are distributed automatically based on the character, and the remaining three can be spent on whatever stats the player likes. The maximum level is ???, and characters that reach this level will stop receiving experience. Characters that level up usually also obtain a new skill. Equipment Each character has four equipment slots. The first is devoted exclusively to their Weapons, and the second to their Bodywear. The last two are "blank" slots. Headgear, Armwear, Footwear, or Accessories can be equipped to these slots, but each character can only have one of each type equipped at a time. Characters Party Members Vanilla= |-| DLC= All DLC characters are borrowed from the rosters of other umbrella games, with permission from those games' original creators. Bosses and Antagonists Shopkeepers Labyrinth Areas Unaligned= |-|Ascension= |-|Descension= Enemies A list of enemies in Incarnations, including bosses, can be found here! Skills A list of skills in Incarnations can be found here! Items A list of items in Incarnations, including materials, can be found here! Additionally, a list of weaponry can be found here, and a list of armor and other equipment here! Quests A list of quests in Incarnations, including both story quests and optional sidequests, can be found here! Minigames Soundtrack Trivia * The game's original name, Monstrous Index, was in reference to its creator's original wikia username Monstermanchego. After their name change to IncarnateParanoia, the title was appropriately changed to a name suggested by to reflect this. Category:Umbrella Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Roguelike Games Category:Fan Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Ink's Stuff Category:Ink's Games